1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cooling apparatus for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been known inverter cooling circuits for cooling inverters electrically connected to electric motors as cooling apparatuses for hybrid vehicles including engines and the electric motors. It has been known that inverter cooling circuits circulate coolant (inverter coolant).
There have been known engine cooling circuits that use coolant (engine coolant) different from inverter coolant. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-199853 discloses a cooling apparatus having an engine cooling circuit and a transaxle cooling circuit using oil as coolant, and carrying out heat-exchange between the engine coolant and the oil in a heat-exchanger. In the transaxle cooling circuit described in JP 2013-199853 A, a part required to be lubricated and warmed up with the oil (lubrication-required part), and a part required to be cooled with the oil (cooling-required part) are included in a transaxle case that is an oil supply destination.